garthmirrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Garth - Norwegian Publication Checklist
No. Story Norwegian title Published in Norway 1. Garth 2. Children of the Dawn 3. The Island Laboratory 4. The Seven Ages of Garth Kurs mot vest Skipper'n - 1947 5. The Saga of Garth 6. The Awakening of Garth 7. The Quest of the G-Ray 8. Garth Versus The Brain 9. Deep Waters 10. Into the Abyss Fanger under jorda X9-11/92 11. Olympic Champion 12. The Wonder Women 13. Man Hunt 14. Selim the Slaver Slavehandleren X9-5/95 15. Garth and the Glove Game Knockout-kongen X9-3/97 16. Journey to Jason 17. Space-Time Traveller 18. The Phantom Pharoah 19. Wings of the Night Den blodtørstige X9-12/97 20. Space Time Rivals 21. Flight into the Future 22. Invasion from Space 23. Warriors of Krull Kjempene på Kalima X9-9/93 24. In Hollywood 25. The Return of Malveno Malvenos tilbakekomst X9-11/95 26. The Golden Sphere 27. The 13th Man De maktgale X9-9/90 28. The Stone of Solomon Salomos stein X9-7/93 29. The Fantastic Doctor Quyn Den fantastiske Doktor Quyn X9-2/90 30. The Hand of Attila Attilas hevn X9-4/89 31. The Last Goddess 32. The Captive 33. The Sorceror 34. The Mask of Chang Ku 35. Crystals of Camelot 36. The Big Game 37. The Living Mountain Det levende fjellet X9-13/89 38. The Long Sleep Den lange søvnen X9-12/85 39. Warrior World 40. The Static Zone 41. When Venus was Born 42. The Hounds of Skarn Hundene fra Skarn X9-1/81, SP-216 43. The Islands of Kaa 44. The Troll (re-run in 1968) Trollet X9-3/87 45. The Golden Slayer Den gyldne dreperen X9-6/89 46. The Rebels Opprørerne X9-9/87 47. The Teenager Tenåringen X9 Sp.alb. #3 48. The Big Joker 49. The Time Couriers 50. The Invaders De fremmede djevlene X9-7/92 51. The Brain 52. The Night of the Knives Knivenes natt X9-10/91 53. Lord of the Computers 54. The Wakening Verdens undergang X9-13/96 55. Wrath of Venus 56. The Glenoig Miracle Mirakelet ved Loch Glenoig X9-8/85 57. The Time Lock 58. § The Web of Dionara (part 1) 44. * The Troll (incomplete re-run) Trollet X9-3/87 58. § The Web of Dionara (part 2) 59. Mind Destroyers 60. The Rohan Legend Rohan-legenden X9-1/86 61. Playboy of Space 62. These Men are Mine De fjernstyrte morderne X9-1/87 63. Exiles 64. Ghost Ship 65. The Brain Voyagers 66. The Syndicate Forbrytersyndikatet X9-13/86 67. Journey into Fear Fra jernfuglens mage 68. Sundance X9-6/83 69. The Cloud of Balthus Rommysteriet X9-4/88 70. The Orb of Trimandias Den magiske kulen X9-5/87 71. Wolf Man of Ausensee Ulvemannen X9-9/89 72. People of the Abyss Kvinnen fra havet X9-14/94 73. The Women of Galba Opprør på Galba X9-8/96 74. Ghost Town (re-run in 1976) Spøkelsesbyen X9-9/78, SP-116 75. The Mask of Atacama Atacamas maske X9-1/75, SP-137 76. The Wreckers Den maktgale X9-3/75, X9-7/98, SP-147 77. The Beast of Ultor Djevelen på Ultor X9-2/76, SP-129 78. Freak Out to Fear Giftedderkoppen X9-5/76, SP-144 79. Bride of Jenghiz Khan Djengis Khans brud X9-2/83 80. The Angels of Hell Gap Opprøreren X9-3/77, SP-60 81. The Doomsmen Robotene X9-6/77, SP-133 82. The Bubble Man Mannen i boblen X9-1/78, SP-73 83. The Beautiful People Livvakten X9-3/78, X9P-5 84. The Spanish Lady Sjørøvere i Biscayabukta X9-4/78, X9 Sp.alb. #6 74. + Ghost Town (re-run) Spøkelsesbyen X9-9/78, SP-116 85. The Man-Hunt Opprøret på Volterra SP-88 86. Ship of Secrets Hemmelighetenes skip X9-7/79, X9 Sp.alb. #5 87. Mr. Rubio Calls Mr. Rubio befaler X9-6/79, SP-122 88. Sapphire Jaget X9-9/79, X9P-2 89. Finality Factor Dommedagsvåpenet X9-10/79, X9P-8 90. Power Game Maktspillet X9-1/80, SP-172 91. The Long Sleep Den lange søvnen X9-5/80, X9P-6 92. Voyage into Time En reise i tiden X9-7/80, X9 Sp.alb. #7 93. The Fisherman Morderklanen X9-10/80, SP-166 94. The Mind Stealers Fangene på Tekna X9-3/81, SP-176 95. Citizen Mundo 19500 Borger Mundo X9-6/81, X9P-7 96. French Woman Napoleons fange X9-9/81, X9P-10 97. The Forgotten Forræderen X9-2/82, SP-181 98. The Iron Maidens De sammensvorne X9-7/82, SP-185 99. Legion of the Damned De dømtes legion X9-12/82, SP-192 100. Make Your Play Narkohaien X9-1/83 101. Day of Anger Vredens dag X9-4/83, SP-196 102. The Space Mods Dødslekene X9-9/83, SP-179 103. Seek and Destroy Ørkenkrigeren X9-12/83, SP-202 104. The Bombers Bombegjengen X9-13/83 105. Hunters Mr X X9-6/85 106. Merchants of Terror Terrorligaen X9-10/84, SP-207 107. Hammer of Thorwold Thorwalds hammer X9-12/84, SP-213 108. Sammy Sammy X9-13/84, SP-205 109. La Belle Sauvage La Belle Sauvage X9-4/85, SP-219 110. Tell No Tales 111. Lords of Space Mannen fra Zelon X9-6/86 112. Winning is all Det viktigste er å vinne X9-13/85 113. Whose Finger on the Button ? I skrekkens klør X9-3/86, SP-210 114. This Land is Mine Den siste striden X9-5/86 115. Tigress Tigerinnen X9-11/86 116. Comet of Doom 117. Return to Thule Vikingegullet X9-12/88 118. Sage of Eadon Den lange reisen X9-10/87 119. Brotherhood of Blood Terrorbrigaden X9-2/88 120. Vengeance of Venn Venns hevn X9-5/88 121. Outlaws De fredløse X9-7/88 122. Super-Hero Tvekampen X9-9/88 123. The Great Beast Villdyret X9 Sp.alb. #4 124. The Gallant and Gray Helt i grått X9-3/89 125. The Don's Daughter Mafiasjefens datter X9-1/90 126. In the Beginning Den hellige sirkelen X9-7/90 127. Body Swap Doktor Brinners hevn X9-12/90 128. Beyond the Dreamtime Straffangene X9-1/91 129. Venus Trap 130. Takeover UK! Gangsterkrigen X9-3/92 131. Scourge of God 132. The Doll Master De levende dokkene X9-12/91 133. Swordsman of Sucubus 134. The Chiller Connection Iskalde affærer X9-7/91 135. Dancing Queen Blodig oppgjør X9-14/91 136. Dark Side 137. Treasure of Colchis 138. Bedside Manor Offerlammet X9-3/94 139. Apache Moon Blodig alvor X9-12/93 140. The Iceman Liveth Ismannen lever X9-6/94 141. Hell-Fire Hellfire X9-10/97 142. Blood Sport Dødsleken X9-10/94 143. Man on the Edge Sagaen om Garth X9-1/96 144. The Killing of Rusty O'Roare Mordet på Rusty O'Roare X9-8/95 145. Twin Souls 146. Viva El Garto! 147. Return to the Static Zone 148. Warlord 149. Champions 150. Nightmare in Paris 151. Days of Doom 152. Twilight World 153. Stag Night 154. Devil Woman 155. Home Run 156. Sub mission 157. Bigfoot 158. Railhead 159. Room 202 160. Mistress Orange 161. Nasuanna 162. Sal's Island 163. The Picture 164. Dam Drivers 165. Z File (166.) Garth in Space (167.) Double Diamonds Norwegian publication key: SP = Seriepocket X9 = Agent X9 X9P = Agent X9-Pocket X9 Sp.alb. = Agent X9 Spesialalbum